


Water

by JKlog



Series: Another Sentinel [4]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Recycled challenge 318 – sunny day.





	Water

Recycled challenge 318 – sunny day

Title: Water

Author: JKlog

Category: Gen

Word count: 1220

A/N: Sequel to “Discoveries”. Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta.

 

It was a beautiful sunny day when Lucy came out of the Beta Analytic Testing Laboratory. She had left a small sample of the Temple's water to be tested for carbon 14. The four friends were anxious to know how old that water was. The person who attended Lucy told her that the analysis would take about three days.

She had used the lunch hour to go to the laboratory. Now she had to go back to work, but first she would go through the Cardiology Unit to visit her Sentinel. She wanted to know how Blair's consultation with his cardiologist had gone. Apparently, they were going to schedule the date of the operation.

 

* * *

 

Jim and Blair were in front of Mr.Tube Steak buying hotdogs. They were going to enjoy the beautiful day having lunch in the park. There were many people passing by, some walking, others running, talking, listening to music. Jim's hearing was dialed low, so he would not be overwhelmed by all the noise.

They sat on a bench. They had gone to the consultation that Blair had with Adele, as a cardiologist. She told Blair that he had to see the anesthetist, and then they would set the date for the operation. Blair seemed very calm and that seemed odd to Jim, who didn’t stop looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you okay, Chief?"

Blair looked at his lover, exasperated. "Jim! This must be the tenth time you've asked me that. Stop it!"

"I'm worried about you, that's all," Jim said, lowering his head.

"I'm fine, Jim, I told you so. Although that operation scares me, a lot. But I have to go through it, if I want to continue living."

Blair put a hand on Jim's knee. "Don’t worry, Big Guy, everything will be fine."

Jim smiled ruefully. "It's me who should say that."

Blair laughed, and they both continued eating their hotdogs in the warm midday sun.

 

* * *

 

The three days passed so that the water analysis would be ready. Lucy went to look for the result at the Laboratory. She presented the paper she had been given at the counter.

"Ms. Newsome, the technician wants to give you the result himself. He has something to tell you," said the young receptionist. "Please, follow me.”

The girl raised an opening on the counter and allowed Lucy to pass through. Then she opened a door and continued down a long, wide corridor, with doors on both sides, some open with people working inside offices. At the end of the corridor there was a door with a sign of 'Only authorized personnel'. The young woman rang a bell that was next to the door. After a few seconds, a man in his fifties, with thinning hair and a padlock beard, opened the door. He looked at the paper the young woman gave him.

"Thanks, Mary, I'll see Miss Newsome, see you later."

He allowed Lucy to enter and the young receptionist left. He closed the door behind her.

"My name is Mark Thomson. I'm the technician who did the Carbon 14 test on the water you brought," the man said, shaking Lucy's hand. "Please, take a seat." He pointed to a chair in front of a desk and he sat on the other side.

Lucy was worried. She didn’t understand why there should be so much ceremony with the result of the analysis.

"Was there a problem with the water?"

"No, ma'am, there was no problem. But I have to ask you a question. Where did you get that water?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Mr. Thomson, I brought that sample here because they assured me total confidentiality. I can’t reveal where that water is from."

Thomson frowned. "Well, I don’t know if that applies to this situation. We are talking about a scientific discovery unprecedented in the history of mankind."

"What are you talking about?"

Thomson laced his fingers on the desk. "Ms. Newsome, I had to perform the tests twice because I didn’t believe the results. That water is unique, so old, that it is practically incomprehensible that it still exists." He opened a file under his hands. "When the planet Earth was approximately four hundred million years old, millions of meteorites and asteroids hit its surface. They contained water, among other things. That water evaporated due to the high temperature of the surface. Huge clouds formed. There was an immense flood that lasted millions of years. This water is from that time, Miss Newsome. It's no less than four billion years old."

Lucy's eyes couldn’t open wider.

"But that's impossible!" said Lucy, extremely amazed. She knew the water was old, but what this man was saying was ridiculous.

"That's what I thought. That's why I did the test a second time.” Thomson put both hands down on the desk. "But I would like to do it a third time, to be absolutely sure before making the public announcement. Could you give me another sample of the water?"

"Public announcement?" Lucy felt her heart beat faster.

"Yes, as you will understand, this discovery must be revealed. What I told you about the Earth, meteorites and asteroids, is just a theory, but with this water within our reach we could prove it in an irrefutable way. Of course, water is constantly recycled, but this water has remained exactly the same, through glaciations and other geological disasters. The origin of water on Earth! It's a unique opportunity."

At this, Lucy became very serious. "I'm sorry, but this cannot be made public."

Thomson raised his eyebrows. "Why not? We would become famous, Miss Newsome. Besides, there would be a lot of money, in prizes, books, conferences, etc."

"Mr. Thomson, no amount of money could lead me to put a person's life in danger."

"A person’s life in danger? What are you talking about?"

Lucy closed her eyes and thought: _My God, I can’t betray Jim and Adele. But if I do not tell the truth, this man will do a lot of damage. The Temple of the Sentinels must remain secret. If the criminals know that Jim is a Sentinel, they will know how to use his senses against him. That could cost him his life. I can’t allow that. Hmm, maybe there is a solution._

"Ms. Newsome?"

Lucy opened her eyes and directed a weak smile towards Thomson.

"I’ll tell you what we are going to do. I'm going to introduce you to someone who will explain why we can’t reveal what you discovered about that water. Actually, I will introduce you to three people who can give you that explanation. I'm going to call them right now to come here."

She pulled the cell phone out of her purse and called Jim and then Adele, explaining what had happened. The Sentinels were amazed at what the Guide told them, but they agreed to go immediately to the Laboratory to talk to the technician. Jim said he would go with Blair.

Lucy told Thomson the names of the people who would come and he passed those names to the receptionist to bring them to his office. During the wait, they offered a cup of coffee to the concerned nurse, who accepted it, gratefully.

Twenty minutes later Adele, Jim and Blair were sitting in front of Thomson's desk.

 

[](https://imgur.com/DZBcSB0)


End file.
